Changing
Changing is the process in which a human or a witch is transformed into a made vampire. Process Blood Exchange Any vampire, whether lamia or made, can initiate the change by exchanging blood with a mortal. It takes approximately three exchanges from both the vampire and the mortal for the change to be completed. If made by choice, the change can be pleasurable to the mortal, but if done unwillingly, it can be a painful experience. During this time, the mortal's body will slowly begin to exhibit vampiric traits such as heightened senses, telepathy (enhanced telepathy in the case of witches), as well as a craving for blood. Additionally, any physical flaws on the mortal's body will begin fading as they are slowly becoming vampires. During the last exchange of blood, the mortal will begin to feel sleepy and slowly begin to fall into a death-like state. The vampire blood will then take effect, destroying any last trace of mortal blood, completing the change. Reawakening varies from person to person, ranging from a day after burial to three days after death. Poppy and Quinn's reawakening respectively Spell A spell exists which Maya Hearth-Woman used during the Stone Age to become the first vampire. After trying various experiments to find the right spell to become the immortal, Maya and her sister Hellewise Hearth-Woman discovered that the spell required drinking the blood of their tribe's four babies. Although Hellewise refused to go through with the spell, Maya did and subsequently became the first vampire in existence; forced to drink mortal blood to sustain her immortality. She passed this curse on to her descendants as well, giving rise to the vampire race known as the lamia. Risks Due to the strain caused by the change, people over nineteen never make it though the process. Teenagers, and even young children As seen in the case of Timmy, are resilient enough to endure the change, but there are other factors that influence the chances of it being successful. The amount of blood taken by either the vampire or mortal is also vital. Too much blood taken by the vampire could result in death for the mortal. Consequently, there is also the risk of the mortal becoming a ghoul if not enough blood was received from the vampire. Notable Changes Successful Changes *Maya Hearth-Woman † (changed through spell) *Thierry Descouedres (changed by Maya Hearth-Woman) *John Quinn (changed by Hunter Redfern) *Timothy (changed by Hunter Redfern) *Poppy North (changed by James Rasmussen) Incomplete Changes *Mary-Lynnette Carter (initiated by Ash Redfern) *Hannah Snow (initiated by Maya Hearth-Woman) Failed Changes *Miss Emma † (initiated by James Rasmussen) Trivia *It is implied that werewolves and shapeshifters can also be changed into made vampires, though no mention of it being done has been made in the series. “Humans can be turned into vampires, as can other Night People . . .” — Night World: The Ultimate Fan Guide *This term can also be applied to the act of transforming humans into shapeshifters and werewolves. It is currently unknown the exact process by which this is done, but it has been mentioned that a bite from the shapeshifter or werewolf is required. “He was a shapeshifter, a wolf named Autolykos. He bit her and passed his curse on to her . . .” — Laundress, Black Dawn References Category:Concepts